


Italian Lullaby

by WaywardFairchild



Series: Villain Irondad au [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Irondad, Italy, Minor Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Minor James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, both hinted, mention minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter is still struggling with the death of Toomes. Harley doesn't know whats up with Peter. Tony decides his son needs a vacation.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Villain Irondad au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112600
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Italian Lullaby

Peter was ready to go back out. He wanted to go back out. To continue being the hero he was supposed to be. Well, the villain. The world was after him though. He knew that. He had killed a man. He had destroyed a family. It was his fault but now he was going to have to disappear into nothingness to be over it. Which Tony wouldn’t allow. So back to square one on dealing with his feelings about hurting his crush’s dad. Peter was like a zombie as he walked into his class. He hadn’t slept last night. Harley, the new kid who was freaking gorgeous, looked at him concerned in their science class where they were partners. 

“You okay?” He asked Peter. Peter nodded before turning back to the assignment. 

“Not to be rude, but you kinda look dead on your feet,” Harley said.

“I couldn’t sleep. Had something on my mind,” Peter said. Harley nodded.

“This isn’t about Liz moving away? Everyone says you have a huge crush on her,” Harley said. Peter felt even worse. He was the reason Liz was moving away. He killed her father in a moment of rage and fear and now her family was ruined. 

“Hey, there will be other girls and boys well if you are into boys,” Harley said before continuing his rambling. Peter smiled. 

“I’m Omni which is kinda like Bi and Pans if you know what those are,” Peter said. Harley didn’t say anything but seemed to smile. Harley went back to working on the assignment as did Peter. Peter couldn’t help the small smile on his face.

~

Tony seemed to notice how his kid was acting. Peter hadn’t been himself since that night. When Tony supported the idea to May she seemed to agree with the man who was like a father to her kid. Peter needed help and what better way than to take a vacation. Tony surprised Peter with the tickets to Italy. He had to take care of something anyway and May was coming for part of the trip. Happy would also be there. Nothing could go wrong until Rhodey found out.

“You are taking a trip to Italy?” Rhodey asked. Tony nodded as the other man sighed.

“You can come too, Honeybear. We can even have a nice trip with our kid and his aunt and Happy,” Tony suggested. Tony said our kid warmed Rhodey’s heart but Rhodey knew that there had to be more to this trip than just a visit away. 

“I guess I could take some time off in Italy with my favorite person,” Rhodey said.

“I knew you loved me,” Tony said.

“I was talking about Peter,” Rhodey told him with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. Rhodey left Tony with that as Tony looked like a fish out of water.

~

Peter was surprised by the trip even though it was a nice escape from his life. His family was there. Tony had slipped off for a bit which caused Rhodey to give him a look when he got back, but besides that, it was nice to be away. Harley had texted him asking how he was doing. Peter had told him about the vacation before he told Ned or Harry. Peter smiled at his phone before he remembered what happened with his last crush. His memory went back to see the Vulture dead in front of him. Then in place of the vulture would be Ben who he failed to save. Then Tony when he was dreaming. Peter felt the tears as he heard someone but couldn’t see them. Arms wrapped around him as he heard a voice sing to him in Italian. Peter knew it was a lullaby. His mother had sung him to sleep in Italian as her mother had to her. May also knew Italian and sang to him occasionally in her native language but it was rare. 

“It’s okay Bambino,” Tony said. “I got you.” Peter closed his eyes and rested his head against Tony’s chest, listening to his heartbeat so he knew he was alive. Peter’s mind went quiet as he fell asleep knowing he was safe in Tony’s arms.

~

“We never really talked much about that night after it happened,” Tony said. Tony had suggested that May and Happy have some time alone. Rhodey had a business meeting to attend to virtual. Peter and Tony were alone to talk.

“I know his daughter. She was a girl that I liked. She was really upset and I just felt worse. She moved away after but it's still so fresh and I feel like I deserve to be arrested for hurting someone who didn’t deserve it,” Peter said. 

“You were doing what you thought was right,” Tony said.

“I was scared that he would hurt someone I love,” Peter said. Tony knew what that was like. He had found out about his parents. Found their murderer. He had let the man go and was helping him go after the real killers. This whole trip was to help find those killers. Their bodies were now roting and Soldier and Tony were planning on how to attack Hydra next. Attack Stane who tried to kill him. 

“You know why I attack Stane and his company?” Tony asked his son. Peter shook his head no. “When I was overseas and got captured, it was Stane who tried to have me kill. He was the reason I went through the pain I went through.” Peter saw how angry he was. “He knew about who killed my parents. He knew about everything bad that happened in my company. I killed his son in retaliation. His son who hurt me as a kid in ways that I would never want you hurt.”

“I already have been hurt, Dad,” Peter said. Tony looked at him knowing he had been hurt but what happened to him, he would never want to happen to Peter. The look in Peter’s eyes though said that he was too late and that he knew what Tony was talking about.

“How about, when we get home, we take care of your demons like I took care of mine?” Tony suggested. Peter nodded as he looked at Tony like he held the sun. In Peter’s mind, his father did hold the sun and he was the only person who could understand him. Tony knew Rhodey and May wouldn’t understand what they have been through. They couldn’t understand the pains like they did. 

~

Harley opened up the file as he looked into Spider-Man. He was going to find Spider-Man and use him to find Iron Man. Spider-Man was innocent up until a few weeks ago when he killed Toomes. Harley’s phone buzzed as he looked down and smiled as he saw Peter’s text telling him that he would be home tomorrow and that he would like to hang out to catch up on his school work he missed. Harley agreed before he looked back at the files that he got from Nat. Something wasn’t adding up on the files. Something about Spider-Man made him wonder if the villain wasn’t hiding something from them that they didn’t know. Maybe Spider-Man was innocent and he had to kill Vulture to get in with Iron Man or maybe Spider-Man had a dark side that wasn’t on paper. Whatever it was Harley was going to figure it out. 


End file.
